A tale of revenge
by Silenciosa
Summary: - South Park Secret Hankey 2012. Regalo para El Pájaro de Fuego - Dave Flynn es un importante ejecutivo de una discográfica de Denver enganchado a las drogas duras. Unas noches antes de Navidad conocerá en un bar a un joven que sacará a la luz su sórdido y truculento pasado… en contra de su voluntad.


_**A TALE OF REVENGE**_

_**By Silenciosa**_

_**Esta historia la realicé para en la entrega de regalos en SPSECRETHANKEY. **_

_**Espero que te haya gustado, EL PÁJARO DE FUEGO :). Ya sabes que por mi parte, ha sido divertido realizar este fic para ti. Sigue siendo ésta la misma historia que presenté, pero la he revisado con más tranquilidad. ¡Un abrazo :D!**_

___**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece South Park .Todo lo que hago lo hago por y para el puro disfrute de mi jodida imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen; nada más._

* * *

Dave Flynn, de treinta y cuatro años, estaba en el salón de su amplio y lujoso apartamento viendo una película mala de terror en su televisor de plasma. En una de sus manos tenía un revólver descargado. Hacía malabarismos estilo vaquero del oeste mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla del televisor, cuya parpadeante luz azulada era lo único que iluminaba el interior. El cargador descansaba en la mesita, al lado del sofá, cerca de un whiskey apurado hasta la mitad y un paquete de tabaco vacío. Restos de los efectos de la cocaína aún estaba presentes en su organismo: por su mente vagaban imágenes violentas, visiones de desiertos y coros de ángeles con alas cercenadas. La sobriedad comenzaba a agudizar su consciente y eso le hacía estar irritable. Su cuerpo pedía endorfinas a gritos. Cansado de jugar con el revólver, lo dejó en un brazo del sofá de una plaza, se bebió de un sólo trago el whiskey restante y fue a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta de la nevera salió un hedor a alimentos podridos que su sentido del olfato atrofiado por la coca no percibió. Abrió una lata de cerveza y regresó al sofá. Nada más sentarse y aflojarse el nudo de la corbata escuchó el hilo musical que daba el inicio del boletín de noticias de las nueve.

_"Después de haber transcurrido un mes,_ _aún se desconoce al autor del brutal asesinato y presunta violación de una joven residente de South Park, un pueblo de montaña próximo a Longmont. El cadáver brutalmente golpeado de Karen McCormick, de catorce años de edad, había sido hallado en un contenedor de basura del comercial barrio de Cherry Creek en Denver. Entre los restos se ha encontrado una guitarra acústica que se sabe que perteneció a la víctima._"

La televisión mostró varios planos del lugar del crimen siendo acordonado por un equipo de policías y del contenedor en el que habían encontrado el cuerpo inerte de la niña. La voz del periodista siguió como una voz en off mientras saltaban a diferentes secuencias de imágenes:

"_Familiares y amigos de la fallecida organizaron ayer una marcha de protesta para reclamar la lenta acción policial y de investigación al no tener ninguna prueba que conduzca al culpable del homicidio. Este mediodía, miembros del departamento policial de Denver han realizado una conferencia de prensa donde se esclarecieron las faltas de pruebas que competen al caso. Los últimos testigos la vieron salir del instituto del pueblo para regresar a su casa. Lo que sí parece probable es que ella debía de conocer a su asesino, ya que tuvo que haberlo acompañado hasta Denver por algún motivo. Este caso recuerda al de las jóvenes Lindsay Savannah y Samantha Douglas, las dos pertenecientes a un barrio de Five Points de Denver, que también aparecieron asesinadas en unas oscuras circunstancias y cuyo homicida todavía se desconoce. Ambas jóvenes habían sido encontradas a diferencia de escasas semanas de una muerte a otra en unas condiciones de agresión muy parecidas a las de Karen McCormick y no se descarta la posibilidad de que el autor de los hechos haya podido ser la misma persona." _

Tras veinte minutos de noticias comenzó el corte de publicidad. Dave se dio cuenta de que eran vísperas de navidad por el número considerable de anuncios de perfumes y juguetes que se anunciaban. El Iphone, situado en la mesita, comenzó a sonar sin ser esperado. Miró la pantalla y vio que era su novia quien lo llamaba. Suspirando condescendiente, con muy pocas ganas de hablar con ella, lo dejó de nuevo en la mesilla. Siguió sonando durante un buen rato, en constantes intentos, hasta que al cabo de un rato volvió a quedar todo sumido en silencio.

Aunque buscara relajarse de manera forzada, terminándose la cerveza a base de tragos largos, Dave se sentía más ansioso e irritado por momentos: tenía los ojos llorosos y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Los inexorables síntomas de la abstinencia se avecinaban bajo una tortura angustiosa. Necesitaba con urgencia caballo y cocaína. No le quedaban reservas y su camello no cogía el teléfono. La inquietud y malestar lo acribillaban, así que, cogiendo las llaves de su imponente Audi y poniéndose la chaqueta de ejecutivo importante, un abrigo y una bufanda, Dave salió escopetado del apartamento situado en la calle más concurrida de Cherry Creek. Pasó justamente por delante del contenedor en el que habían encontrado a la chica muerta de South Park.

Llegó con el coche a Five Points. Lo aparcó a varios metros de distancia de un ruidoso bar con la música prendida a un alto volumen de decibelios. El ambiente de la calle olía a basura quemada y era ruidoso no sólo por el tránsito de personas sino por estar próximo al rugir de motores provenientes de la autopista metropolitana. Gente entraba y salía del bar a mansalva. Dave, en cambio, entró por uno de los callejones anexos al edificio del bar y miró ansiosamente mientras avanzaba por él. Se topó con un ejecutivo tan bien vestido como él, agachado contra una pared inyectándose coca en un tobillo.

—¡Jeff! ¡Jeff! —llamó en un indisoluble estado histriónico.

_¿Dónde estará metido ese pedazo de mierda yonqui? ¡Joder! _Dave creía que se moriría. La ansiedad se multiplicaba por mil en su organismo. En ese momento apareció el camello a sus espaldas, produciéndole un susto de muerte.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —se quejó Dave amenazante mientras tomaba aire para recuperarse mientras se deshacía con repugnancia de la mano que le sujetaba por el brazo y tocaba su pulcra chaqueta con sus sucias manos— ¿Dónde coño has estado metido? Te he estado llamando, ¿sabes? ¡Si me sigues tocando los cojones te juro por Dios que cambio de camello!

Jeff hizo un ademán encogiendo los hombros y suspiró. Su voz sonaba aletargada y perdida en otro mundo:

—¿Lo de siempre? ¿Dos de caballo y cuatro de coca?

Dave asintió presa del nerviosismo crónico: los ojos le lloraban, la nariz le moqueaba y la incontinencia le escocía. El otro sacó dos bolsitas de plástico ya preparadas y pesadas.

—Te he puesto una puntita más de caballo; regalo de la casa.

—Gracias —dijo Dave rencorosamente mientras cogía su pedido y con la otra mano tendía un puñado de billetes.

—Ey, creo que tengo algo de papel de plata. ¿Quieres?

—No. Ya tengo yo en el coche.

—Como quieras —el chaval comenzó a alejarse de su afilada mirada verdosa—. Guárdalo todo bien que esta noche andan por aquí los secretas. Desde el asesinato de esas chicas en la zona la cosa está más jodida para vender: hay mucho poli vestido de paisano. Así que ten cuidado en donde te vayas a meter la mierda.

Haciendo caso omiso al camello, Dave corrió como poseído por el frenesí de la locura complacida hasta llegar al coche y se encerró en él con los pestillos automáticos puestos. Luego, sin encender ninguna luz para no llamar la atención, sacó papel de aluminio de la guantera. Hizo como pudo un tubito con él, llenándolo con una tira de un cuarto de gramo de heroína. Fumó compulsivamente una bocanada tras otra; dejando calmar sus manos temblorosas. Unos minutos más tarde se sentía como nuevo, como dios renacido. Por su parte, podría suicidarse toda la raza humana que le importaría una mierda. Guardó el contenido en unos frasquitos y los guardó cuidadosamente en lo más profundo de la guantera. Se ajustó la corbata y volvió a tener pinta de un tipo importante y con dinero. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó un hilo musical muy pegadizo que había escuchado antes en alguna parte y que provenía del interior del bar. Tras el inicio de la canción, escuchó una agradable y joven voz masculina cantando las primeras estrofas.

Un nuevo y jovencísimo cantante estaba en el escenario del bar. Sólo con una guitarra acompañando su voz. Cantaba _Banks of the Ohio_ en una versión de Johnny Cash; empleando un tono más agudo y juvenil frente a la profunda y grave voz de Johnny. Había bastante público escuchándolo, disperso entre grupos de mesas y la barra. Dave también se quedó escuchándolo nada más entrar, casi hipnotizado por la voz del chico. La media de edad del bar posiblemente no alcanzara la treintena; habían muchos grupos jóvenes, sobretodo, jovencitas que miraban embelesadas al cantante. El escenario parecía de juguete; y el cantante, un hermoso muñeco mecánico que adornaba el conjunto a ojos pletóricos, imbuidos por la droga, de Dave.

Era rubio, poseedor de un espeso y alborotado pelo que caía hasta los hombros en puro hábito de desorden armonioso. Llevaba una abrigadísima parka naranja puesta y unos vaqueros. Tenía la impresión de no alcanzar la mayoría de edad y, muchos menos, el no conseguirla en varios años. Sobre los dieciséis, diría Dave. Sus ojos azules eran un poco saltones y grandes para su cara afilada por la delgadez, pero quedaba resultón ante los focos que lo alumbraban; profiriendo una varonil estampa de joven adolescente.

Dave pidió en la barra un whiskey doble _on the rocks_, pagó la consumición y sorbió traguitos mientras observaba atento al rubio cantar. Llegó un momento en que sus miradas conectaron y Dave quedó en una especie de sopor narcotizante que esta vez no supo si echarle la culpa a la heroína que había fumado o por la belleza de aquel joven. En cualquier caso, un deseo furtivo de mirarlo intensamente creció cuando el chico se fijó en él y le picó el ojo en la parte que cantaba _oh, love, don't you murder me/ I'm not prepare for eternity_. Podría habérselo imaginado que se dirigía a él ese picar de ojo tan descarado, pero enseguida Dave supo que no cuando, en respuesta, le envió una sonrisa y el joven se la devolvió enseguida. A Dave no le iban las relaciones homosexuales, era hetero, pero sintió que el cantante podría ser una posible excepción si se llegaba a dar el caso.

Al terminar, el rubiales bajó del escenario siendo aplaudido de forma progresiva por el público. No tardó en que otro cantante, esta vez una joven, fuera al escenario a cantar su tema. Dave recordó que la temática de los jueves en aquel bar era la participación de cantantes anónimos que tendrían la oportunidad de cantar, eso sí: sin cobrar ni un duro por ello. Dave, que trabajaba en una discográfica, solía pasarse por aquel sórdido bar para escuchar voces nuevas y, si había suerte, firmar el contrato con alguna que fuera interesante como para querer explotarla en el frívolo y consumista mercado musical de hoy en día. Observó atentamente al rubio llegar a la barra y colocarse a dos butacas vacías de distancia. Dejó la guitarra apoyada en las patas de la butaca en la que se había sentado y, después de ser felicitado por la camarera tras la barra, pidió una coca-cola. Ahora Dave sí que tenía claro que el chico no tenía dieciocho al no pedir alcohol; como venía siendo normal entre la clientela adulta. Lo escuchó hablar con la camarera de cosas sin interés. Lo que sí pudo saber Dave fue que el cantante se llamaba Kenny. Cuando Kenny dejó de hablar con la camarera, en algún momento después, lo miró de reojo y Dave se dio cuenta. Dave alzó la vista del whiskey y la dirigió hacia Kenny, sin aspavientos a pesar de estar de droga hasta las cejas, como de casualidad. Sus ojos se encontraron y el rubio sonrió como si no pasara nada. Entonces Kenny volvió a mirar hacia un lado, contemplando el paisaje urbano alumbrado por farolas tras las ventanas.

Dave tuvo la sensación de que no tardaría en que el chico lo abordase. Esperó pacientemente con los dedos tamborileando ansiosamente sobre la barra. Ante la poca decisión del joven y la poca pasividad de Dave, decidió que sería él quien daría el primer paso:

—Bonita guitarra —le dijo.

El rubio sonrió. Después lo miró fijamente a los ojos y borró dicha expresión de su cara.

—Ah, gracias —dijo—. Bueno… en realidad no es mía.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Es de un amigo; me la ha prestado.

—¿Y qué le ha pasado a la tuya? —preguntó como si en verdad le preocupase.

Esta vez le envió a Dave una demoledora mirada fija. Dave deseó tener aquel par de ojos azules rodando dentro de la palma de sus manos. Literalmente.

—La tiene mi hermana.

—En cualquier caso, déjame decirte que cantas muy bien —dijo Dave—. He escuchado que te llamabas Kenny.

—Sí, me llamo Kenny. Asi que… escuchando mi conversación con la camarera, ¿eh?

Dijo Kenny, sin apartarle aún la mirada, muy cómico pero bajo un magnetismo difícil de repeler.

Dave esbozó una atrevida sonrisa. —Tal vez.

Fue entonces cuando Kenny se deslizó dos asientos y se sentó junto a Dave, quien disfrutó la osadía de éste pero sin que se le notara en el gesto. Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Dave.

—Encantado, _Dave_ —dijo Kenny en tono desinhibido. Dave no sabía que su nombre podía sonar tan tentador en los labios de aquel chico.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que Kenny le estaba enviando todas las indirectas posibles y Dave no era un idiota, así que iba a darle toda la cancha que quisiera.

—Suelo visitar mucho este bar y nunca te había visto por aquí. Me imagino que no eres del barrio…

Kenny disintió negando con la cabeza.

—No. Soy universitario. Me estoy quedando en el campus.

Dave frunció el ceño y lo miró como si examinase una hipoteca.

—Perdona, pero me parece que me estás mintiendo. No tienes pinta de tener dieciocho ni de lejos.

Kenny carcajeó y suspiró condescendiente. —¡Está bien! ¡Me has pillado! Tengo dieciséis y soy estudiante de instituto. ¿Te molesta eso?

—No, en absoluto. ¿Te molesta a ti serlo?

El chico negó de nuevo con la cabeza, enérgico, mientras deslizaba ligeramente un dedo por el borde del vaso.

—Yo también debería sospechar de ti —le dijo Kenny de repente, divertido—. No tienes pinta de ser de este barrio…

Dave sonrió cortésmente. Estaba claro que no. —Vivo en Cherry Creek. He terminado de trabajar hoy y me apetecía tomarme una copa.

Los ojos azules de Kenny se abrieron como platos y brillaron extrañamente. Luego frunció los labios en unas décimas de segundo que casi pasó desapercibido para Dave, quien se sirvió otro trago de whiskey sin decir nada. El chico volvió en sí, parpadeó y bajó la mirada.

—Oh, perdona si me he quedado pasmado pero es que me da la impresión de que debes currar en un trabajo importante. ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Eres abogado?

Puede que del diablo, pensó Dave. Pero sólo sonrió enseñando levemente sus dientes perfectos, sin llegar a decirlo, por supuesto. En vez de eso respondió:

—No. El Derecho no tiene que ver con mi trabajo.

—¿Arquitecto, médico, profesor…?

—No.

—Entonces me rindo. No tengo ni puta idea.

El rubio resopló cómicamente mientras Dave examinaba su cuerpo con naturalidad. Parecía que el chico no parecía incómodo de que lo hiciera. Dave se permitió entonces acercarse un poco más al rostro juvenil de Kenny.

—Trabajo para una discográfica importante. Soy un cazatalentos.

—_Bingo_...

Susurró Kenny casi como si hablara para sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo?

—Ah, no es nada —ronroneó con la voz—. Así que esa es la razón por la que estás aquí…

Por eso y porque el gilipollas de mi camello trabaja en esta zona, pensó de nuevo. Dave asintió. Luego echó el último trago de whiskey. Los grandes trozos de hielo tintinearon débilmente en el interior del vaso de caña alta. El muchacho volvió a quedar pensativo, sumamente interesado en sus palabras.

—Me pediré otro whiskey, ¿quieres tú uno?

Kenny negó y se acercó más a él, independientemente de las miradas de terceros. La heroína consumida en Dave tampoco le dio importancia al resto de seres humanos que pudiesen estarlos observando. _Que se vayan todos a la mierda. A este crío me lo follo yo hoy y luego veremos si es capaz de soportar el filo de un cuchillo arrancándole de las cuencas esos bonitos ojos que tiene_.

—No sólo flirteas con un menor de edad sino que también le invitas a beber alcohol —chasqueó con la lengua cínicamente Kenny, dejando varios centímetros de separación con sus labios—. Eso está muy mal, señor Dave. ¿Y qué será lo siguiente? ¿Me invitará a su casa a una última copa para luego darme por el culo?

Dave carcajeó sutilmente, dejándose llevar por el morboso juego que le invitaba a participar aquel chiquillo imprudente. —Eso lo decides tú, Kenny.

—Decido a que pagues esa maldita copa y me lleves ahora mismo a tu casa.

_oOoOo_

Era medianoche. La botella de gin tonic se había terminado. Dave arrastró a Kenny al dormitorio, besándose los dos en profundidad y deshaciéndose de la ropa por el camino hasta quedar en boxers. Kenny lo empujó contra la cama y se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

—Así que eres un chiquillo perverso, ¿eh? —le dijo Dave con la respiración aleteando.

—Tú todavía no me conoces bien.

La voz del rubio perdió todo el encanto y picardía de repente, cambiando el tono de voz de tal forma que a Dave le resultó cómico. Rió con sorna; sabiendo cuál sería el final de aquel rubiales en cuanto terminase de follárselo.

—Qué miedo —soltó burlonamente Dave. Realmente disfrutaba con la osadía de ese crío.

—Deberías tenerme miedo —balbuceó contra su rostro seriamente bajo el mismo tono de voz que había empleado antes—. Pero de momento… te ataré. Te prometo que será muy divertido.

Kenny cogió varias corbatas del armario de Dave y las empleó a modo de cuerdas. Mientras se besaban, el chico se las apañó para atarle las muñecas en los tubitos forjados que componían el cabecero de la cama. Apretó los nudos con mucha fuerza, hecho que hizo gemir de dolor y también de excitación a Dave. Luego Kenny se apartó bruscamente, casi con una repugnancia que parecía vislumbrarse claramente poco a poco en el rostro y bajó para atarle los tobillos al cabecero inferior, también de hierro forjado, de la cama.

Luego se apartó de él y lo miró fijamente, el rostro de Kenny ahora parecía otro. No había indulgencia. Eso le excitó aún más. El rollo sado estaba siendo bien interpretado por aquel chico. Quién lo diría… con lo santurrón que parecía cantando con su guitarrita.

—Oye, sé que te lo estás tomando muy en serio —dijo Dave—, pero, ¿podrías aflojar un poco los nudos? Me aprietan una mierda.

El rubio rió con ganas, produciendo un carcajeo siniestro, como si hubiese dicho un disparate o un chiste.

—No, Dave; no lo haré. A partir de ahora se han acabado tus deseos. Bienvenido al país en donde no se cumplen los deseos de nadie, en donde hay que hacer justicia con mano propia. Al país de la venganza.

Dave echó la culpa a la heroína. Creyó estar delirando… pero no. La sonrisa de Dave quedó borrada igual que su doliente erección. Luego Dave comenzó a reír como llevado por algún tipo de histeria.

—Vamos, déjate de jueguecitos y desátame.

Kenny no apartaba la mirada ni menguaba la frialdad de sus ojos. Eso lo alarmó y comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

—Esto ha dejado de ser un juego, Dave.

—La policía verá tus huellas por todo el apartamento, cabrón.

Kenny fue hasta él y le enseñó las manos.

—No tengo huellas dactilares. Nací sin ellas. Mi código genético tampoco está en la base de datos de ningún hospital o el de la policía. Cambia cada vez que desaparezco del mapa. De todos modos… no te contaré mucho más porque es una larga historia. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que no darán conmigo.

Un silencio atronador acudió a los tímpanos del más mayor. Dave se movió bruscamente para deshacerse de los nudos pero no consiguió que estos se deshicieran. Gruñó enfurecido cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se había convertido en la víctima del que iba a ser su siguiente víctima. Escuchó tararear la misma canción, _Banks of the Ohio_, en la voz del chico mientras se vestía lentamente ante sus desesperados intentos de zafarse sin llegar a conseguirlo. Tras vestirse, Kenny quedó de pie, firme y estático cual estatua.

El tarareo paró de repente:

—Dime, Dave, ¿qué se siente estando en la piel de tus víctimas? ¿Te resulta divertido sentirte indefenso ante alguien que puede quitarte la vida sin que puedas luchar por ella?

Hubo otro silencio espeso como un manto de niebla. Los sentidos de Dave comenzaron a sentirse confusos y enfermos, alterados y asustados como nunca lo había sentido antes en la vida.

—Vamos, dime, Dave. ¿Te parece divertido esto?

—¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta! ¡No sé de qué coño me hablas!

Kenny fue furioso contra él y le arremetió un puñetazo en toda la cara, partiéndole la nariz. Dave comenzó a sangrar abundantemente. Un charco rojizo comenzaba a teñir el algodonoso edredón blanco. Se sintió desorientado debido al golpe. La sangre le ensuciaba la boca y bajaba por el cuello como un cauce salvaje. Dave se desmayó perdiendo la consciencia poco después.

Kenny volvió a cerciorarse de que los nudos estuviesen bien atados. Finalmente apagó la luz y se fue de la habitación, arrebatándole a Dave todo derecho de libertad.

_oOoOo_

No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar de entre todas las dependencias de aquel amplio apartamento las pruebas que Kenny necesitaba. Las encontró en el estudio de Dave. En uno de los cajones del escritorio encontró fotografías de una serie de jóvenes. No había nada provocativas en ellas, cosa que Kenny agradeció aliviado. Las chicas sonreían ante la cámara. Las fotos de las otras dos jóvenes fallecidas, tanto de Lindsay Savannah y Samantha Douglas, también se contaban entre las demás_._ ¿Qué habría pasado con las chicas que aparecían en el resto de fotografías? ¿Dónde estarían esas jóvenes plasmadas en el número sobrante de fotos?

Entre ellas encontró una que le era familiar. La apretó fuertemente contra el pecho. Nacieron gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales secó rápidamente con la manga de la parka. Ese no era el momento. Tenía que llegar hasta el final. Tenía que...

Su cuerpo tembló y se vino de rodillas al suelo.

—Karen…

Susurró mientras en su interior nacía un pesar fuerte y doloroso que sólo podía ser abatido con venganza.

_oOoOo_

—_¡Es la oportunidad que necesito para convertirme en cantante, Kenny! —le gritó su hermana Karen, persiguiéndolo por el pasillo— ¡Quiero ir a Denver!_

_Kenny suspiró condescendiente y se volvió hacia su hermana de apenas catorce años. Él entendía que estaba en una edad en donde las ilusiones son una parte trascendental de la vida. _

—_Ya te he dicho que no. Mamá y papá te han dicho lo mismo. No pienso ir, no pienso acompañarte mañana a eso y, claro está, no voy a dejar que vayas tú… y mucho menos vas a ir sola a Denver. _

_Karen cruzó los brazos sintiéndose entre furiosa y triste. _

—_¡Pensé que te importaba! ¡Pensé que tú sí me ayudarías! Si no quieres venir conmigo, al menos déjame que vaya yo y… y si no se lo podría decir a alguna amiga, a Ruby por ejemplo. Ella podría acompañarme; así no iría sola._

—_¡No, Karen! ¡Sabes que no es buena idea! —le espetó de nuevo intentando hacerla entrar en razón— ¿Cómo puedes creer a un tipo que has conocido de Internet diciéndote que es empresario de una discográfica y que quiere llevarte a una prueba de voz para un casting? ¿Estás loca? Sé cuáles son tus sueños, maldita sea, y no hay nadie en el mundo que quiera tanto como yo que se te cumplan. Pero, vamos, sé un poco racional y piensa que el mundo está lleno de gente horrible que hace daño. Y no me fío de eso en lo que te estás queriendo involucrar._

_Karen renegó con la cabeza y suspiró lentamente. —No seas melodramático, por favor, Kenny. ¡Es sólo un maldito casting! Me ha dicho que incluso podría cantar en un bar que hay en el barrio de Five Points. Allí suele ir la gente a cantar, como en plan karaoke pero sin karaoke, ya sabes, en plan a capella con tu guitarra y eso. ¡Sería tan genial…! ¡Por favor, Ken! ¡Déjame ir! _

—_Por última vez te digo que no, Karen. ¡Y no insistas! Lo que deberías hacer es estudiar para el examen que tienes mañana. Eso sí que es importante._

—_¡Quiero que sepas que te odio! —le gritó mientras huía a su habitación entre lágrimas._

_Él volvió a caminar por el pasillo sobrante para bajar por el peldaño estropeado de escaleras que llevaban hacia la planta baja. Creyó que el asunto había quedado zanjado y que su hermana finalmente lo entendería y dejaría de estar enfadada con él. _

_Lo que nunca pensó fue en que Karen le desobedecería._

___oOoOo_

Dave se despertó sobre una hora más tarde. Lo primero que notó es que ya no estaba acostado en la cama. Sintió alivio. Todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. Dave abriría los ojos y se encontraría a sí mismo tumbado en el sofá, frente a su enorme y querida televisión de plasma. Sí, todo sólo había sido un sueño. Una pesadilla. Nada más. Nada más…

Y abrió los ojos para confirmarlo.

Un terrorífico signo de sorpresa estalló con estridencia ante sus ojos. Seguía atado; esta vez, en una silla frente al televisor de plasma. También estaba amordazada su boca con una gruesa cinta adhesiva de color marrón. El sofá había sido rodado a una esquina del salón. Allí, justamente, se encontraba sentado, con una rodilla descansando sobre la otra, aquel endemoniado rubio que había salido del mismísimo infierno. Posiblemente del mismo lugar del que había salido Dave. No le cabía la menor duda.

—Hola, dormilón —le soltó en desaire cínico desde el sofá. Llevaba la capucha de su parka naranja puesta, ocultando así su dorada cabeza.

El adulto intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas durante quince minutos con cortos descansos. Fue un esfuerzo inútil: nadie le escucharía al tener la boca sellada. Kenny lo observaba sonriente, en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Dave gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. La mancha de sangre se había quedado pegada y seca en la cara. Tenía una apariencia deplorable, muy lejos a la imagen que solía dar.

—Ey, Dave, deberías guardas tus energías. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Aún nos queda mucha diversión por delante.

Kenny se levantó y se acercó a él, a paso lento, parsimonioso, empleando una frívola crueldad digna de su contradictoria apariencia física núbil e indefensa.

—¡Es medianoche y empieza tu nueva vida, Dave! —exclamó— Empieza tu nueva, dolorosa y corta vida. ¡Ah…! ¡Por cierto! Le he enviado un mensaje a tu querida novia haciéndome pasar por ti. Le he dicho que te has ido a Aspen por temas de trabajo de última hora. Fíjate que te quiere tanto que no ha puesto pega ninguna y me ha respondido con otro mensaje que no pasaba nada y que te esperaba para dentro de dos días, es decir, el día de Navidad. Nadie te vendrá a buscar o se preocupará por tu ausencia; de eso ya me he encargado yo. ¿Sabes? Fíjate lo bueno que soy que, sin conocer a tu novia, le haré el mejor regalo de Navidad que le hayan hecho en su vida: dejarla libre de semejante enfermo que tiene como novio. Porque… claro, supongo que ella no sabe nada sobre tu interés por niñitas adolescentes… ¿verdad?

Dave calló; sin embargo, Kenny añadió duramente:

—O por un niñito como yo… —refiriéndose, claramente, a sí mismo.

Dave deseó con todas sus ganas darle una paliza y arrancarle la piel a tiras. ¿Cómo demonios sabía tanto de él? ¿Acaso su encuentro había estado siendo planeado? ¿Y por qué razón? ¿Qué razón le llevaba a hacer todo eso?

—Me imagino que te están pasando mil preguntas por tu mente repugnante —intercedió Kenny de nuevo—. Pero no te preocupes, tiempo al tiempo, Dave. Lo sabrás todo y luego te irás a arder al infierno. Que es donde tienes que estar.

Dave se quedó en silencio observando cómo el rubito encendía el televisor de plasma e introdujo un DVD en el reproductor. Antes de darle al play, Kenny se había quitado la capucha y vuelto hacia él; su pelo dorado caía en pleno desorden en torno a su rostro y reposando en sus hombros poco desarrollados.

—He estado fisgoneando tus cosas. Ya sabes… Tenía miedo de equivocarme de persona pero… ¡qué va! Nada más verte entrar en el bar sabía que eras tú el tipo que estaba buscando. Que sepas que llevo una jodida semana viniendo a ese bar de mala muerte con la esperanza de que volvieras a actuar por allí en busca de alguna nueva víctima. Llegué a pensar que, si fueras un tío más inteligente, no volverías a pasarte por allí ni de coña. Pero lo hiciste y yo te encontré. Ahora eres mío y voy a hacer contigo lo que me plazca; lo mismo que has hecho tú con todas esas niñas —hubo un premeditado silencio—. Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho. Te lo juro por Dios y aunque me lleve la vida en ello que lo vas a pagar.

Dave tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle por qué lo hacía, qué era lo que le movía a actuar contra él. Podría pagarle una enorme suma de dinero por su silencio. Podría darle todo lo que quisiera a cambio de permanecer vivo; no obstante, una parte de él sabía que, con Kenny, los tratos no tenían valor ninguno: había algo más fuerte que lo movía a hacer todo aquello. Y sabía también que no tardaría demasiado tiempo en saberlo.

—Escucha —le llamó la atención—: he entrado en ese estudio que me imagino que tendrás como despacho o lo que sea. He visto las fotos de muchas jóvenes. Entre ellas, las dos que han muerto en Five Points y la última chica que murió y que encontraron en un contenedor justamente en este barrio, en Cherry Creek. ¡Pero qué sorpresa…! ¡Justamente en donde vives! Y, ¿sabes qué más? ¡He encontrado este DVD! ¿Qué te parece si lo ponemos, Dave?

Fue entonces cuando Kenny cogió el mando y le dio al _play._

La televisión emitió una imagen, amplia y nítida, de una adolescente de cabello castaño largo. Lo llevaba suelto y tenía algunos mechones trenzados. Llevaba un vestido blanco, plisado y una fina rebeca de color café. Aparecía sentada en una butaca alta con una guitarra abrigada en su regazo. Al fondo se veía una cama. Era la habitación de la chica: con paredes decoradas con pósters y dibujos, peluches viejos y libros regados por el suelo.

—Hola, Dave, soy Karen McCormick —dijo la bonita chiquilla saludando con la mano—. Me habías dicho que la discográfica necesitaba de un video mío en el que me grabase cantando y así poder participar en ese casting del que me has hablado tanto. Pues, bueno, aquí está. Voy a cantar una canción popular que se llama _Banks of the Ohio_. Hay una versión que he escuchado cantar a Johnny Cash, muy famosa, pero yo he decidido cantar otra versión, no sé si la conocerás. Como sabes tanto de música me imagino que sí. La versión que haré es la que hace Olivia Newton-John de esta canción. ¡En fin! —tomó aire— ¡Vamos allá…!

Y la chica comenzó a cantar. Su voz angelical y dulce nació de los altavoces que habían desplegados por el perímetro del salón. Cuando terminó de cantar, sonrió a la cámara, Kenny congeló la imagen y se volvió hacia él. Dave se sorprendió al encontrar los ojos azules de aquel chico empañados en lágrimas.

—Ésa que ves es mi hermana, hijo de la gran puta —dijo con dolor palpable en la voz—. Y tú… tú pedazo de cerdo repugnante, ¡tú la has matado!

Kenny le propinó otro golpe en la cara. Luego de un duro tirón le deshizo de la cinta adhesiva que tenía pegada a la boca.

—¡Ahora quiero que me digas la verdad! ¡Admite que has sido tú el que la has matado! ¡Dime que también has matado a las demás chicas y puede que sea más indulgente con tu muerte! ¡Morirás sí o sí, Dave! ¡Ahora dejo en tus manos cómo quieres desear morir!

De repente Dave comenzó a vomitar sobre su barriga trabajada intensamente en un gimnasio: sólo era alcohol, ya que no había cenado. Su ropa cara quedó húmeda y maloliente.

—No te sulfures. Mira, dejaré que recapacites y que te lo pienses muy bien. Te dejaré atado aquí, frente a la tele, escuchando a tus chicas favoritas sin que nadie te moleste. Podrás ver tranquilo cómo has destrozado la vida y los sueños de todas ellas; porque eso es lo que has hecho.

Kenny le dio al play y salía otra de las chicas muertas.

—¡Hola, Dave! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Soy Lindsay! Yo voy a cantarte…

Y la grabación seguía. Después de Lindsay apareció la otra joven asesinada en Five Points. Kenny volvió a mirarle, con desprecio y asco. Volvió a colocarle una nueva tira adhesiva sobre la boca y la pegó bien fuerte.

—Vendré cuando menos te lo esperes y tendrás que decirme lo que quieres hacer. Morir por las buenas o morir por las malas. Ah, y una cosa más: la grabación cuando se acabe, se repetirá desde el principio. Una y otra vez. Hasta luego y que te diviertas.

Kenny cogió su guitarra, salió por la puerta del apartamento y cerró con llave.

_oOoOo_

Pasaron dos largos días. Era Navidad. Había nevado en Denver y hacía un frío esquilmado bajo cero. Las calles estaban vestidas con luces de colores y se oían cancioncillas alegres en cada esquina. Al entrar Kenny por la puerta del apartamento y cerrarla rápidamente tras de sí, un olor muy desagradable pernoctó en su nariz como un duro golpe en la cara. Los altavoces seguían apuntando la voz de una de las chicas asesinadas que cantaba. El hombre estaba despierto, atado en su asiento, con la vista perdida, distorsionada. La silla no estaba en pie, sino que había caído de lado con el hombre atado a ella. Kenny supuso que había intentado escapar. _Idiota_…

Dave temblaba espasmódicamente a causa de la ansiedad de llevar dos días sin chutarse droga al cuerpo. Debía de tener los músculos engarrotados del dolor. Asimismo, se había visto obligado a mear y defecar encima. Su cara estaba demacrada y se notaba que había perdido varios kilos. Esta vez se mantuvo callado, sin decir nada, mientras Kenny erguía la silla de nuevo y lo levantaba del suelo.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Dave! ¿Qué tal te ha ido en casita? ¡Veo que muy bien! —dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Dave siguió mirando a Kenny, con ojos de locura y odio, sin decir nada. Le quitó la cinta de la boca.

—¿Tienes sed?

—Vete… —tosió Dave— vete al infierno… jodido loco.

—¡Vaya! ¡Así que yo soy el loco! No, pedazo de gilipollas, te equivocas. Sólo soy alguien que ha perdido a su hermana y sólo quiere vengarse. ¿No te parece lógico?

Kenny acercó una botella pequeña de agua ante los pies de Dave. Al estar atado, no podía moverse, por lo que la visión de Dave, ansioso de calmar su doliente sed, se había convertido en una imagen macabra. Kenny tomó la botella y le dio de beber. Las chicas muertas seguían cantando, una por una, en el televisor. Dave se sintió más calmado y bebió agua atropelladamente hasta acabarse la botella.

—Es agua con sal. ¿Lo has notado? —Kenny rió— Quedarás deshidratado en un par de horas y te secarás como una puta pasa.

Luego Kenny se encendió un cigarrillo y fumó durante un rato frente a su cara. El instinto de Dave se alteró. Necesitaba aplacar el mono que cargaba encima desde hacía dos días; el período de abstinencia más largo que había experimentado en la vida. Lo peor de todo es que tenía los frasquitos de caballo y coca en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que estaba tirada en el suelo, a un par de pasos de dónde estaba él. Comenzó a agitarse frenético en la silla para deshacerse de las ataduras y poder estrangular a Kenny.

Dave quería vivir. No quería morir. No quería morir así…

—No quiero morir así… —balbuceó inconscientemente y Kenny lo oyó. Otra risa pobló su boca.

Kenny apagó el reproductor de DVD. Las chicas finalmente descansaron.

—Muy bien, Dave. Lo comprendo. Así que… vamos a terminar con esto, ¿quieres?

Dave asintió cual niño pequeño tras una reprimenda. Kenny, en respuesta asintió y puso frente a él una cámara de video casera que le pertenecía y que, posiblemente, el rubio la había cogido de donde la tenía guardada.

—Antes de encenderla voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer y, cuando acabes, todo terminará rápido para ti.

Dave asintió sumiso completamente. El rubio sonrió ante este hecho.

—Vas a contarle a esta cámara lo que has hecho. ¿Preparado?

Volvió a asentir. La luz roja de grabación se encendió y Kenny lo observaba tras la cámara, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y sus ojos azules clavados como dos afiladas agujas en su rostro.

Y Dave comenzó a soltar por su boquita todas las atrocidades que había cometido mirando a la cámara.

_oOoOo_

Un día más tarde un cuerpo de policía llegó ante la puerta del apartamento de Dave. Junto a ellos estaba la guapa y ricachona novia, quien lo había estado esperando todo el día de Navidad y no había tenido ninguna noticia de él. Le preocupó el hecho de que no cogiese el móvil y nadie supiese dónde estaba. Ella había ido sola al apartamento primero y nadie respondió al timbre. Por lo que finalmente, la chica decidió llamar a la policía. Y allí estaba de nuevo, viendo cómo los policías derribaban la puerta del apartamento y así poder entrar. El hedor a podrido hizo que los policías y la mujer necesitasen mascarilla para poder entrar y no vomitar. Llegaron al salón y allí lo encontraron: atado en una silla y respirando costosamente. Como si alguien lo hubiera dejado morir en ese estado.

La novia corrió hasta él, abrazándolo y gritando desesperada.

—¡Dave! ¡Oh, Dave! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Oh, cariño!

—_No estoy… No estoy preparado para la eternidad_ —susurró delirante Dave; en una voz deshecha y ronca.

El rico ejecutivo que trabajaba para una discográfica musical miró a su novia por última vez, entre compungido y deteriorado, y exhaló un último suspiro. Un policía en ese momento había encendido la cámara que tenía delante y se comenzó a escuchar:

"_Soy Dave Flynn. Tengo treinta y cuatro años. Yo he matado a Karen McCormick, Lindsay Savannah y Samantha Douglas. Así como las desaparecidas Meredith Johnes, Gloria Fernández, Katia Buzinski y Clarice McGhee, cuyos cadáveres aún no han sido encontrados y que yo mismo he enterrado en … —dijo los lugares uno por uno, pausadamente—. Mantenía contacto con ellas a través de chats en Internet y las convencía de que las convertiría en cantantes. A todas ellas les mentí: les dije que harían un casting de prueba en Denver. Quedaba con ellas, normalmente se escapaban de casa y no se lo contaban a sus padres, por lo que eso me ayudaba mucho para hacer con ellas lo que quería. Las llevaba hasta este apartamento —el hombre calló y tragó costosamente saliva—: aquí las violaba, las torturaba y luego las enterraba lejos. Eso es todo."_

___oOoOo_

La noticia del hallazgo del asesino muerto se propagó como la pólvora por las noticias. Kenny sonrió. Ahora sentía algo más de paz en su alma. Después de haber grabado la declaración de Dave, lo había dejado morir allí. El hombre pegó alaridos de súplica para que lo ayudase, o que al menos, lo matase de un tiro de bala.

—Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí —le soltó antes de desaparecer por la puerta—. Ahora que Dios se encargue de ti. Yo por fin podré llorar por la pérdida de mi hermana.

Tanto sus padres como Kenny pudieron sentirse aliviados de que el asesino había pagado por sus actos y que ya estuviese bajo tierra. Kenny nunca contó a nadie lo que había ocurrido con Dave.

Todo terminó como tenía que terminar.

_oOoOo_

El mismo día de Navidad en que Dave se declaró, ya llegada la noche, Kenny había llegado a South Park después de dos largas horas de trayecto en bus desde Denver. Antes de ir a casa, pasó por el cementerio. Vagabundeó por entre lápidas blancas cubiertas de nieve hasta dar con la que buscaba. Quitó la nieve que anegaba la lápida de su querida hermana. A su lado, hizo un pequeño hueco en la tierra escarbando con sus manos enguantadas. El hueco no era profundo: sólo de pocos centímetros y no era más grande que una pelota de béisbol.

Kenny besó una pulsera de plata y la enterró. De la pulsera colgaba una niña pequeña con una corona en la cabeza. Ésta iba de la mano con un muñeco mayor, disfrazado como un superhéroe, con capa púrpura oscuro y un uniforme morado con unos gayumbos blancos por encima. Los había hecho Kenny con pasta de vidrio y los había añadido a una pulsera.

—Feliz Navidad, princesita.

Por fin, el ángel de la guarda de la princesita muerta pudo llorar en paz.

* * *

_**FIN.**_


End file.
